A Mother's Request
by ad victoriam
Summary: Morgan may not know his past, or who he really is, but he knows one thing is certain, his love for his mother. But are there limitations to what he would do for her? Or he is blinded by motherly love? Contains hints to major story plot.


AU: where Robin gets taken over by Grima, and tries to make Morgan join her cause. Inspired by the Future Past DLC. Enjoy

* * *

Morgan had always admired his mother. She was kind and smart, her tactics were second to none, and she was beautiful. In his eyes, his mother was perfect, and he aspired to be like her someday. She was usually seen around the camp doing chores, or helping out the Shepherds in their training or whatever they needed help in. There was not a single day she would not help out a single Shepherd in need. She juggled between her job, and her own personal studies, yet she still made enough time for him.

But he noticed that as of late, she had been acting strangely. She spent most of her time secluded. His usual strategy session time with her was met with, 'I'm busy's.' The long discussions she had with Chrom were set short and she seemed to almost be avoiding him. She even ceased spending time with Father. The two were normally inseparable, perhaps they had a falling out? No, she would never be this angry at him for this long, she didn't keep grudges.

His questions and concerns would eventually be answered when she came into his tent one day. As he was ready to greet her, she interrupted him before he had a chance to. "Morgan, come to my tent later this evening. I have something very important to discuss with you. Make sure to come alone." And with that, she left. While he should have been weirded out by what she said, he couldn't help but feel excited. He loved his mother to no ends, and nothing would ever change his mind.

When night finally came, Morgan readied some things to take with him. He took with him a couple of new strategy books with him, and some tomes as well. Since he hasn't spent time with her, he hasn't read any of these, maybe now he'll get some reading done. Just like his mother, Morgan knew when and where everyone slept, a master tactician had to know anything and everything about their units in case of emergency, even their sleeping schedule. He sneaked by all the tents as quietly as he could, making sure he didn't step on anything that would make noise. He avoided the sentries posted around the camp quiet easily, he would have to tell Mother about this, imagine if an enemy sneaked into camp, they would have an advantage, no, he wasn't going to let that happen, not on his watch. Finally, for what seemed an eternity, he arrived at her tent, excitement swelled his heart and he couldn't help but keep from smiling. Without a single warning or sign, he opened the tent and walked inside.

"Ah, Morgan, you've finally arrived, come take a seat and then we'll talk."

He set his things on her desk and pulled out a chair. He sat right next to her like she asked and sat down. He smiled at her and asked, "What is it that you want, Mother?"

Instead of responding, she instead took of the glove on her left hand. With it gone, she revealed the strange mark on the back of her hand. He never really knew what it was really, the only thing he knew what that he had it as well. "Show me yours," she requested. Without a single word, he took his glove off as well. She grabbed his hand gently and observed the mark on his hand, inspecting it on all sides, occasionally rubbing the back of his hand back and forth. When she was finally done, she released his hand and smiled, "Good."

He looked at her with puzzled and amused expression, "What was that about Mother?" He questioned.

Instead of answering his question, she responded with her own, "Morgan, would you be willing to do anything for me?"

He blinked. Anything for Mother? What kind of question was that? Of course he would. "Of course, Mother, anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him and whispered, "How far would you go?"

Taken back from her sudden change of demeanour, he stuttered, "I-I swear, anything, you don't have to ask me again Mother."

"Oh, but I do, what if it meant something more than a single task or errand, what if it was..." she paused for a second, "killing...?"

His eyes wandered nervously around the tent, searching for an answer. I mean, she wouldn't make him kill a fellow Shepherd right? Why would Mother make him kill somebody from this camp? "What would I have to kill?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "No, Morgan, not what, but who? To what extent would you kill someone, friend or foe alike?"

" I-I don't know. I mean, why would someone from the Shepherd's attack me, what I have I done?"

"Not what you have done Morgan, but what you are."

He chuckled, "For what I am? Mother, I don't even know who I am or where I came from. Honestly, I'm really nobody."

She frowned. "Morgan, you said you wanted to know more about your family heritage, right? Wanted to more about me, about you?"

He nodded fervently. "Of course, I'd like to know anything possible. I don't care if it's something small, I just want to know something!"

"Our family, Morgan, is a long, extensive one. Full of powerful people who have done great things. They all shared one goal, to create a powerful person, capable of fulfilling his or her duty." She pointed to the mark on the back of her hand. "This mark proves that we are the ones who have to follow our duty, to fulfill the quest we were born with. We must follow our destiny. Our predetermined fate.

Fully enthralled with her words, he didn't notice that she was waiting for a response. Finally snapping out of it, he responded, "That's amazing, Mother. I didn't think we were so special. But I still don't understand. Why would we still have to have to face friend and foe alike? Wouldn't it make more sense if they helped us on our goal? You've helped Chrom achieve his goal, why wouldn't he aid yours?"

"Because his goal goes against ours. His brand dictates what he must fulfill as well, just like ours does. And his brand exists, just so ours doesn't."

"But you've known him for almost two years! If he goes against us, why hasn't he done something about?"

"Because he is too ignorant and blind to see what his destiny holds. He refuses to follow his duty, now he must suffer the consequences of his actions. He thinks just because our bonds are strong, we can just ignore who we are. He doesn't understand that the flow of time will continue its course."

"I still don't understand. Why can't we just-"

"Morgan," she said sternly. "The moment Chrom finds out what we must do, he will go against us. And he will try to end us." Morgan flinched. "All the Shepherd's would go against us. Everyone in this camp, no matter who they are, even your precious Justice Cabal would heed Chrom."

"But Owain and Cynthia are my closest friends. They would never-"

She cut him off. "And do they not bear the Mark of the Exalt as well." Morgan deflated. "No matter how close you are, they have to follow their path, just as we have to as well."

"And Father? What about Father?"

"I'm sure your Father will understand. I'll tell him in due time, do not worry."

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Do you understand now, Morgan. I know it's difficult to have to take this all in. But it is how it is. This is who we are, what we will become. And no matter how much we wish to fight it, it is just a burden we must carry."

After moment of silence, Morgan finally looked up with confidence on his face. "I finally undertand, Mother. I know what I must do. But how will I know when we start our mission? What even is our mission?"

"You will know when the time comes. It will be soon I assure you. In fact, our next destination will lead us to the beginning of our destiny. There, our lives will change." She smiled. "But for the time being, we will continue as we are. I'm sorry I have abandoned you, but now you know what I was doing."

"It's fine, Mother, I get it." He got up from his seat and got his things. "I'm a bit tired today, so I'll be leaving now." As he was about to step outside, she spoke out. "Why don't we meet again tomorrow, same time? We still have much to discuss," she looked at his strategy books, "And you still have much to study. "

He beamed. "Alright, Mother, have a good's night rest."

"You as well, Morgan."

When he finally left her tent, she let her act go. "Good, the boy is too blinded by love for me" She smiled, "I have him wrapped around my finger, he will be of good use. And if this vessel ever fails, I still have him." She picked up a small knife and pocketed it inside her cloak. "Now to visit my dear husband, I'm sure he'll understand as well. I mean, I promised Morgan I would go talk to him, now's the perfect time." With that, she left her tent.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review and tell me about what you liked, and if there are any other things you may wish to tell me.


End file.
